


Jack of spades (Hisoka x OC)

by Master_Koorapika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Minor Character Death, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Koorapika/pseuds/Master_Koorapika
Summary: Hanako Takahashi sets out to take the Hunter exam in the hopes of unravelling the mystery of her Biological family. Along the way she catches the eye of a notoriously murderous magician. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Hisoka/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Departure

I never thought of myself as an impatient person. But as I stood in this sewer-like dungeon twirling my brown hair in my fingers, the smell of rotting metal and dirty water filling my nose, I began to grow irritated. The crowd was gradually growing bigger as the time passed. I wasn’t sure if it was the intoxicating smell of muddy water clogging my brain, but I was on the verge of killing at least five of the applicants so obviously staring at me. Pervs! Honestly! Can i go anywhere without being stared down by gross middle aged men. ಠ_ಠ I huffed in annoyance, glaring at them disgustingly. 

You’d think the hunters exam would be filled with more experienced people, at least then it would be somewhat interesting. As far as I could tell I was the only one who knew anything about nen, excluding a few contestants. I sighed, blowing a strand of brown curly hair out of my face. I can’t forget why i’m here, my mission. I had to find my family. I had to know why they left me all those years ago in Meteor city. I looked around noticing a small white-haired boy wandering around obviously bored. Might as well make some acquaintances. I began to walk over, deciding what act I was going to present this time. 

He was wearing a white shirt over a blue turtleneck and purple shorts. I stood in front of him and waved stiffly.The boy looked up at me confused. “Do i know you?” He asked sluggishly, placing his hands behind his head. “Oh um.. My name’s Hanako… what’s yours?” The boy looked at me surprised at the uncalled for show of affection. “My name is Killua… how old are you?” He inquired, picking up his skateboard. “I’m twenty-two what about you?”.  
“I’m twelve,” He said. NANI? ONLY TWELVE? I barely had two inches on this kid and he’s only twelve? “You’re pretty short for a twenty-two year old.” Blood rushed to my head as my face went red with anger. SHORT? I AM NOT SHORT! 

“HEY! I AM AVERAGE HEIGHT!” I yelled at him, pointing at his face. He beamed.

“If you say so…” he said, making a cat face as he looked up at me. He knew what he was doing, but I can't contain myself when it came to my comments about height. ಠ⌣ಠ “TAKE IT BACK!” I called out practically foaming at the mouth. “Make me!” he said childlishy poking his tongue out at me. 

“Oh you little-” I barked, reaching out to grab him. He slipped away running into the crowd. “Psht… I'm not short,” I mumbled to myself. Despite his obviously infuriating behavior, the kid was kind of cute. I smiled to myself as I scratched the back of my head. I halted, leaning my hip against the wall and throwing my head back slowly to stretch it out. I felt a light tap on my shoulder as I turned around to see a plump small man holding his hand out to greet me. I stared at him puzzled. God this is awkward. The silence was broken by the man coughing loudly before starting his sentence. “Hi there! I’m Tonpa, want a juice to celebrate our new friendship?” Friendship? I barely know the guy! I studied the bright orange can in his hand. Is he trying to poison me? I mean that’s the only thing that makes sense. 

I smirked as I reached for the can, causing him to grin maliciously. “Arigato Tonpa-San! That’s really sweet of you!” I cheered, grinning innocently. The interaction made me cringe internally as I took a large gulp for the can. His face went pale as he reached out to pull my drink away from my mouth. “S-slow down little girl, you’re gonna get sick!” He blurted. The fact that he showed me sympathy solely based on my looks infuriated me. I chuckled as I crossed my arms and leaned on my hips. “But isn’t that what you want?” I smirked devilishly, “picking on the weak isn’t very nice Tonpa-San.” I frowned mockingly before pointing my finger at his forehead.

He began to tremble and sweat broke out all over his forehead. “Luckily for you I-” I was abruptly interrupted by a loud shriek echoing from across the room. I turned my head to see what the commotion was about only to be greeted with large sweaty backs blocking my vision. Damn these short legs! I shoved past the tall men, traces of sweat wetting my skin. Ew <3 “Watch where you're going,” one of them huffed at me. I looked back sticking my tongue out at him. “My how unusual~ ♥.” A voice purred from behind me “It seems this poor man’s arms have turned into flower petals. Now you see them now you don’t~ ♥.”

I looked back to see a tall muscular man standing over a guy in what seemed to be a gladiator outfit. His curly fuschia hair seemed to defy gravity and he was wearing an extremely unusual ensemble. “You should be more careful… and do apologise when you bump into someone~ ♥,” the man cooed. I giggled. Everyone turned to stare at me as my face turned bright red. I did that way to loud (ー_ー﹡; ) “What are you all looking at!” I spat out placing my hands on my hips. “Number forty-four... Hisoka the magician,” she heard a familiar voice echoing from behind her. Hisoka… What a cute name UwU. I spun around to face the group of people chatting behind me. “You know him?” I asked. I looked around observing the people standing in front of me as they struggled to speak. 

There was a small adorable little boy with dark spiky hair and a blonde boy a few inches taller than me. Next to them, was a tall middle aged man wearing a suit. “Well?” I murmured, directing my gaze at Tonpa. His facial expressions made me chuckle. “Well… he was here last year and that’s all I kno-,” he mumbled putting his hand behind his head. “Boring!” I sighed aggressively, rolling my eyes before turning around on the back of my heel. I enjoyed seeing Tonpa nervous and fearful, it would make it all the more special when I slit his throat open. I began to walk away, slipping my hand over my mouth to contain my giggles. I glanced around the room to further examine the applicants, only to see Hisoka staring at me as if I was his prey. Creepy. He smirked, obviously amused by my strange manner. His golden eyes burned into my skin.

If I’m being honest, he wasn’t a bad looking guy. He was extremely tall and basically towered over everyone here. His clown-like clothing made him strangely more attractive. I groaned, slapping my forehead with my palm. Snap out of it. The chattering and conversations echoing throughout the room were interrupted by a tall slender man in a suit. He informed us that the first phase of the hunter exam only required for us to follow and keep up with him. Without warning, he began running… hopping… skipping? I honestly had no clue what he was doing but he was going fast. The crowd began to pick up the pace. This is going to be interesting. 

The sound of feet tapping against the concrete was beginning to become infuriating. We’d been running for hours now and people were dropping like flies. Luckily, my childhood in constant intense endurance and combat training allowed me to run for hours without being tired. Couldn’t say the same for everyone else here. I looked up to see a light beaming down a tall flight of stairs. I began to pick up the pace. Finally we’re getting out of this gloomy sewer. I was about halfway up the stairs when two figures shoved past me at incredible speed causing me to tumble back a little bit. I regained my balance and looked up at two boys sprinting to the exit. 

I recognised them. One of them was the white haired kid from earlier… Killua and the other was the one standing with Tonpa. A strong cool breeze greeted me as I reached the top of the stairs, sending my short brown hair into a frenzy. I inhaled deeply, smelling the damp grass and mud. I looked over at the two boys, seemingly arguing. I strolled over and tapped Killua on the head. “What’s wrong?” I quered eagerly. 

“We’re trying to decide who won our race,” Killua said huffing and crossing his arm “It was obviously me.”

“No way!” the little boy exclaimed pointing at Killua “I won!”

The boys grunted at each other aggressively. Concerned with the situation I put my finger on my lip and leaned my elbow on my crossed arm. “I think you guys tied,” I suggested. 

“How would you know?” Killua sneered “You didn’t even see us.”

“Well it only makes sense, you can’t decide who won because well… you tied.” 

Killua rolled his eyes and looked over at the other boy. I grinned, shrugging my shoulders. “Hey! I haven’t introduced myself,” The dark haired asserted “ My name is Gon Freecss!” Gon reached out and grabbed my hand, shaking it violently. I’m sure he means well. “I... I’m Hanako,” I explained, smiling softly. As people began to pour in, I was introduced to Gon’s friends Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio was a tall businessman type and extremely tall. 

The odor of cheap cologne infused with sweat was suffocating. Just smile and nod. (ಠ_ಠ) Kurapika was a blonde boy, dressed in cultural clothing and only a few inches taller than me. He smelt surprisingly good for a teenage boy. The crowd had lessened in size drastically. Satoz began to explain the dangers of the swamp and instructed us to not fall for the many illusions we may come across. I was prepared to put up a fight, I’m not coming this far only to be fooled out of succeeding in my mission. I examined the applicants, all of them panting and sweating profusely.

I exhaled trying to clear my head when a blood curdling shriek shot through my ears as a wounded man emerged from behind the building holding an ape resembling the examiner. Everyone turned around to face the commotion. “He’s an imposter!” The man shrieked “He isn’t an examiner, I’m the examiner!” The crowd erupted into discussion. Considering the accusations of the obvious illusion right in front of their eyes. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic >:l I felt an unexpected gust of wind hit my face as four playing cards shot past my face. Missing my forehead by a few millimeters. I inhaled sharply stumbling backwards. 

The man's breath hitched as four cards cut deep into his skin, slicing through his shirt. I gritted my teeth as the man’s lifeless body dropped onto the ground creating a loud thud. There was a short silence as the crowd tried to process what had just happened. The silence was broken by a malicious chuckle as I looked over to see Hisoka shuffling his cards and smirking. That stupid smirk. He explained the qualifications of a Hunter Exam examiner and that due to this they would be easily able to deflect his attack. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms unamused.


	2. First impressions

“Dammit” I cursed under my breath as I looked around. I’d lost sight of the examiner and was beginning to get frustrated with the sound of my feet squishing the soggy grass. I stopped running, attempting to put my abnormally receptive senses to use. Suddenly, the ground began to shake aggressively and rise. I held a supportive stance to maintain my balance before I could realise what was happening. I was standing on the shell of a large dinosaur-like creature.

With a long neck covered in spikes and scales. Finally… some fun. I smirked, changing my stance steadily. I stared up at the wild beast, blood lust oozing out of me. The beast threw its head at me, snapping its jaws. Within a fraction of a second, I leaped upwards and grabbed onto the scales of its neck. It whipped it’s neck around attempting to throw me off as I wrapped my leg around it. I leaped upwards, landing a powerful kick to its face as its scales grazed my lower thigh.

I landed on my feet, unfazed by the pain. I watched it try to regain balance, obviously affected by my kick. I wiped the top of my lip with my forearm before continuing my fight. I ran up it’s legs, using it’s scales as footing. Taking advantage of its current state of instability, I sprung Into the air lifting my fist. I planted my fist into the top of it’s head, creating a dent in it’s skull. I hit the grounding, rolling to reduce the impact of my fall. I stood up and watched as the beast tumbled to the grown making the floor shake as it made contact with the floor. I smirked, satisfied with my kill. My eyes widened as I muffled out the sounds of my surroundings. Focusing on a distant chatter to my right. I swiftly creeped towards it, ensuring to mask my presence and contain my aura. I slide behind a tree, poking my head out momentarily to examine the situation. It was Hisoka. 

He was surrounded by a group of at least ten men holding weapons and threatening him. Yet, he seemed unaffected and rather amused. He really is a weird one. Hisoka lifted his card and sliced through all nine applicants in an instant. Leaving their motionless bodies on the floor as they hit the ground in unison. 

He walked over to the only survivor seemingly teasing him only to throw a playing card into his skull. God that’s hot. No snap out of it Hanako. He would kill you and not have a second thought about it. Is that what makes him hot? I was knocked back into reality by the smell of cologne and sweat… Leorio! I spun back around grabbing the tree. I caught a glimpse of Hisoka walking towards Leorio and Kurapika. They were shaking with fear, maybe even panicking. I watched as Hisoka got closer and closer. I froze. What do I do? Do I help them at the risk of getting killed? Or do I walk away?

I was distracted by a loud yell as I turned back to see the two boys had run in opposite directions. Smart decision. I wiped the sweat off my forehead sighing in relief. They’re safe. I got up off my knees, brushing my hair behind my ears. I stiffened as I felt Hisoka’s bloodlust seeping into my skin. I grit my teeth and clenched my fist. Leorio emerges from the fog, mumbling something about running away from a fight. Moron. His pride was going to be his demise. I climbed up the tree, attempting to get a better view of the situation. Leorio lunged at Hisoka, holding a large club. I quivered, Hisoka swiftly avoided his attack and raised his arm to execute a finishing blow.

I jumped out of the tree, readying my fist in the air. I landed a powerful blow to his lip. He stumbled backwards grabbing his face. I rolled onto the ground to lessen the impact of the fall. He swiped his busted lip with his thumb, looking down at his bloody finger. He stared at me, his dilated pupils piercing my skull. I breathed heavily, remaining in my protective stance. He looked my up and down before opening his mouth to speak “Impressive,” he snickered “little girl.” I charged at him, my aura flaring. I kept low making it look like I was going to swipe his legs from underneath him. He bent down protecting his legs. At the last moment, I pushed off the ground into the air. I shot multiple punches at his face, whilst he dodged them effortlessly. I bit my lip as I grew frustrated. Before I could change up, he grabbed my wrists, slamming me into the floor. 

I winced as a wave of pain was sent down my back. Pain was the last thing on my mind, I was infuriated and embarrassed. I pushed off the ground and jumped backwards. Looking up, I saw a wave of cards flying towards me. I flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding their impact on my chest. I landed back onto my feet before whipped my leg around to hit him in the waist. I smiled as my foot made contact with his ribs. He grabbed his side leaning down. I took advantage of his current state, jumping into the air to land my punch. He reached out and grabbed me by the neck. “Don’t get to cocky little girl,” he cooed “or it might be your demise.” He tightened his grip around my throat. I grabbed his wrist, trying to loosen his hold. I retaliated with a kick, to no avail. I squealed as he slowly clenched his fist, kicking and squirming. He looked at me, with his devilish gaze and malicious intent clearly entertained. My mouth gaped open, trying to savour every bit of air I could. I pressed my eyes closed, as I began to lose consciousness. 

My limbs became numb and my vision began to fade. This was it. This was the end. I felt a sharp pain as I hit the floor. I gasped for air, arching my back. I felt a heavy weight on my hips. I opened my eyes, to see Hisoka straddling my waist and pinning my hands down above me. Still styling his devilish smirk. I tried to pull my hands towards me and wriggled against his tight grip. My breathing was heavy and I quivered as he inched his face closer to mine, clicking the roof of his mouth with his tongue “tsk tsk tsk… such a troublesome girl” the heat of his breath lingered on my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. I turned my head to the side not wanting to look at him. He placed his finger on my chin and pushed me head to face him as his nail dug into my skin. “Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to not look at someone when they’re talking to you,” he asserted angrily. 

My breath hitched as he traced his finger down my neck, his eyes examining me thoroughly. I spat at him, my face full with anger and shame. “Fuck you,” I growled. He snickered, wiping my spit off his cheek.   
“Careful… you’re getting me all riled up.” he muttered as he stroked my cheek with the tip of his fingers. Suddenly, the hook of a fishing rod hit Hisoka in the face, giving me an opportunity to shove him off me. I scrambled away, leaning my back against the tree. I grabbed at my head, which had taken a significant impact. Gon was standing across from me, holding his rod firmly. Hisoka straightened his posture, crossing his arms. “You both pass,” he blurted, exchanging glances between Gon and I 

“Now go… become great hunters.” I scoffed at him, turning away and placing my hands on my hips. What an arrogant ass. He threw the unconscious Leorio over his shoulder before turning his head to face me. “I trust you can find your own way back… little doll”. 

♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️  
~ time skip brought to you by Mr LayOreo ~

It had been a couple hours since the disastrous attempt at a second phase. The two examiners Menchi and Buhara had given us the task of creating an appropriate dish using pork. Although this phase had the potential to weed out the unworthy competitors, distasteful comments from a few applicants struck a nerve with Menchi. This caused Menchi to be extremely harsh, determining the entire pool of applicants ‘unworthy’. The chairman, Isaac Netero, disagreed with her decision resulting in the redesign of the phase. We were now headed for split mountain via airship. I wandered around the airship, exploring every room in the hopes that I’d find something to help with my boredom. I turned the corner, jogging down the hall when I stopped in my tracks. Hisoka was leaning against the wall, shuffling his cards. 

He glanced at me and grinned. “Couldn’t get enough of me could you,” he teased, shifting his balance back onto his feet and crossing his arms. He began striding towards me as I struggled to compose my words. What the hell is happening. You are an assassin and you’re getting nervous over the simplest question. “What! Of course not,” I barked visually flustered “I have no interest in a weirdo like you!” Hisoka raised his hand to his mouth, stifling his giggles.

My face turned a bright shade of red. “Hey! What are you laughing at!” I blurted out, shoving my finger in his face. He gently pushed away my hand and leaned in. His face was only inches away from mine. My face grew hot as I tried to comprehend this situation. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” he whispered. Cute? Flustered? I am not flustered! I refuse to let him win. I rolled my eyes, pushing him away. “Flustered? Over you? Your delusional,” I scorned coldly. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. My face turned an even deeper shade of red as I tried my hardest to suppress my visual panic. He glared into my eyes, examining their deep brown shade. He kept up his burning gaze for a few minutes before letting go of his wrist and leaving. I slowly stroded away as I stood there confused. I rubbed my wrist that had been bruised by his strong grip. What just happened?

Hi y'all, Author-Chan here! Um any suggestions would be epic and uh was this chapter too short? Let me know :D


	3. Friends? Trust?

Great. I’ve caught the attention of a murderous psycho. I remained there, trying to understand my situation when I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hanako… are you alright?” a friendly voice ushered from behind me. I looked back to see Kurapika with a worried look on his face. His eyes were soft and gentle, they gave me a sense of safety. “You seem… off,” as he spoke his eyes trailed down my arm to see my bruised wrist. 

He lifted my wrist, tracing the finger marks with his finger before looking up at me. “Who did this to you?” I pulled my wrist away.   
“I’m fine,” I blurted “nothing happened.” Kurapika placed his hand on my shoulder, his face held a distressed expression. “You know you can talk to me, Hanako,” he reassured. There was an awkward silence as we stared at each other, unsure of what to say. “Well… we’re about to land so we should probably head out,” he murmured looking to the side and pulling his hand off my shoulder. 

“Oh yeah,” I said before turning to walk down the hall.   
As I stepped off the airship, I was greeted with harsh rays of sunlight burning into my skin. We had been left on a mountain that seemed to literally split down the middle. I was snapped out of thoughts by a loud high pitched voice. “Oi! There you are,” the voice yelled “We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Killua was scolding me with his arms crossed, his skateboard balanced on his leg. 

Gon walked up to me and held my bruised wrist in his tiny palms. “What happened Hanako-san,” his adorable doll-like eyes glistened in the sunlight. Why was everyone so worried about me? It’s just a bruise! “Oh nothing,” I mumbled. Luckily, before any other questions could be asked, Menchi began a demonstration on what our task would be. We had been tasked to retrieve spider eggs conveniently located right down the middle of the split. 

Yay! :D Menchi’s demonstration showed us the best way to get back up to the top of the cliff which was through a strong wind that blew every four minutes or so. I jumped off the side of the cliff along with Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika, successfully grabbing a hold of the spider egg. I stared down to the bottom of the cliff. A fall from this height would be fatal. I felt a small jolt as the spiderweb began to snap. I looked at Kurapika, who had also seemed to notice our situation.

The web could only hold so many of us. People began to panic, jumping from the spider web. I could feel someone watching me. Observing my behavior. Examining my physique. Creepy. “Now!” Gon shrieked as the five of us plummeted downwards. As expected the gush of wind carried us over and onto the top of the cliff safely. I clutched my egg tightly as I landed on the dry ground. I brushed the dust off my green baggy cargo pants and readjusted my hair. I get why they called them dream eggs. 

They were delicious. A large chunk of the applicants were disqualified during this round. A majority of them were too scared to even attempt the task. Cowards. How did they expect to become hunters if they couldn’t even jump off a cliff for the sake of rare eggs!? The remaining applicants were boarded back onto the airship. I waved off Gon and Killua, who had decided to explore the ship. I turned to Kurapika and Leorio who looked like they were going to pass out. “I’m exhausted!” Leorio whined “Let’s find a quiet place for me to hit the hay.” I looked at Kurapika who was also visibly tired. 

“I’m not that tired,” I said, shrugging my shoulders “But I have nothing better to do.” Leorio looked at me, his jaw on the floor. “NOT TIRED?” Leorio shrieked “HOW ARE YOU NOT TIRED?” I blinked blankly, confused by his reaction. Maybe it was just my upbringing, but I could go days without sleep regardless of the amount of energy I used. Kurapika sighed “Calm down Leorio.” Leorio huffed as he threw his blazer over his shoulder. We began walking down the corridor. In an attempt to break the eternity of silence I opened my mouth to speak. “So Kurapika… why do you want to be a hunter?” Kurapika looked at me, thrown off guard by my question. 

“Well…put it simply, I want to avenge my clan by defeating the Phantom Troupe”, his monotone voice echoing throughout the hall “What about you?”   
“Oh it’s a long story” I recoiled not wanting to reveal too much information. Leorio looked at me suspiciously, pushing his glasses down. “We have time,” Leorio protested.   
“Well if you insist on knowing,” I sassed, visibly annoyed 

“I’m looking for my family.” I put one of my hands into my pockets and tugged at my cropped top with the other. “You're looking for your family?” Kurapika quizzed. I sighed. I don’t enjoy talking about this subject but it’s not like i can avoid it. “Yeah… they left me in Meteor City when i was only an infant,” I confessed “I was taken in by a family of assassins but… I just need to know who they are,” 

“If you don’t mind me asking… what do you know of them?” his voice was calm and warming.   
“Well all I know is the name they left on my pram all those years ago,” I revealed “Hanako Takahashi… I'm assuming that was the name they gave me but I could be wrong.” Kurapika’s face conveyed a sense of pity. I hated it. I don't need anyone's pity. In fact, that was the last thing I needed. “Hey guys, I found an empty room.” Leorio ushered, pointing at the room in front of us. We walked in and I turned around to lock the door. As I turned back around I saw the two boys passed out on the floor. I smiled softly, is this what it felt like to have friends? 

The third phase had just begun. Our task was to get to the bottom of a tower within seventy-two hours. Some poor guy thought it’d be a smart idea to climb down the tower but was viciously devoured by some weird bird creature thing? Unsure. I wandered around, trying to spot something out of the ordinary. I didn’t mean to separate from the group but my curiosity got the best of me. I heard a creak as one of the tiles shifted under the weight of my feet. Without warning, I plummeted downwards. Damn my curiosity. I cursed under my breath, looking around the room. It was a tight dark space. 

I tensed as I heard a deep chuckle behind me. “Looks like it’s just us little doll,” he purred. I turned around hesitantly.   
“It’s you,” groaned , rubbing my temples with my fingers “Lucky me.” Hisoka placed his hand over his chest and frowned mockingly. “So cruel Hanako-chan” he pouted childishly. A voice rang over the speaker in the top left corner of the room. “You have seventy-one hours to complete this course,” it explained “To succeed you're going to have to rely on trust and cooperation.” Cooperation and trust? From a psychopathic clown? Sure. What could go wrong? 

One of the walls slid open revealing a narrow bricked hallway. Without looking at Hisoka I walked towards the opening. “On second thought,” I said, gesturing for him to walk ahead of me “You walk in front.” 

“Don’t you trust me little doll,” He teased, tucking a hair behind the back of my ear. Flicked my wrist, smacking his hand away from my face.  
“You want me to trust you?” I fumed “After you almost beat the shit out of me” He laughed, clutching his hand over his mouth. “You know I wouldn't want to break my favourite toy… at least not yet,” he taunted, smirking down at me. God, I hate that smirk. “Whatever, I'll walk first,” I shrugged. I began walking down the corridor, the sound of my feet against the cold concrete filling the space.

“You know I expected a much stronger fight from a woman of your calibre,” he mocked, waiting for my reaction. Did he just insult me? One second he’s all sweet and dandy and the next he’s mocking me? What the hell is this guy’s problem?  
“Insult me again, I dare you” I scorned him, my cold gaze directed at his golden eyes. 

“What are you gonna do? The last time we had a disagreement, you were the one pinned to the ground with my hands around your neck.” I felt my face burn red as those words left his mouth. I pushed away my feelings, trying to keep up my emotionless charade. “I’m a little rusty and you caught me off guard… that will never happen again.” My cold words caused HIsoka to quiver with excitement. “Oh how fun this one will be” he thought to himself as he put his finger on his chin. “Tell me Hanako… do you know of nen?” he asked innocently.  
“Maybe I do, maybe I don't,” I sighed “Either way, why would you care.” I pulled out a rubber band, tying my short wavy hair into a ponytail. “I want to know what your nen ability is because by the looks of it… you’re either a conjurer or a transmuter.” 

I halted before turning around at him. How did he know? Is that his nen technique?   
“I’m right aren’t I” he cooed before clicking the top of his mouth with his tongue “Tsk, tsk, tsk you’re so easy to read Hanako-Chan... you’re no fun,” he joked. What the hell? What does he think he’s doing? I can’t let him win. He’s only trying to rile me up so i’ll use my nen on him. I bottled my rage and continued walking down the hall silently. “What’s this,” he hummed curiously “No snappy comeback?” God this man knew how to make me angry. 

I was saved by a sudden voice over the intercom. “You’ve reached your first challenge,” it buzzed “To proceed you must defeat the following opponents.” It seemed easy enough. Just a few death matches… nothing I haven’t experienced before. “Your awfully quiet Hana-chan,” Hisoka whined, reaching to brush my hair out of my face. I grabbed his wrist, and stared up at him. “Hana?” I asked. “Don’t you like the nickname I’ve chosen for you my crimson petal?” he pouted. I let go of his wrist and crossed my arms. “Anything’s better than crimson petal.” The room suddenly vibrated as the brick wall ahead of me began to roll to the side. 

The loud deafening sound of the concrete scratching against each other causing my ears to ring. Behind the wall emerged a figure hidden in a boxy shapeless gown and mask that covered the entirety of their face. “Oh and I forgot to mention,” the voice reminded from the speaker “during the fight, both applicants will be bound to each other.” I groaned, slapping my hand into my forehead. You have got to be kidding me. 

I glanced over at Hisoka who was still styling his usual devilish grin. He was seemingly amused by the situation which deeply infuriated me. “How fun this will be my little doll,” he purred into my ear, his breath lingering on my cheek “do try and keep your guard up now.” I glared at him, a knot forming on my forehead. “You keep your guard up!” I blurted “Stupid clown.” He chuckled at the sight of my frustration. A large stone ledge rose from the floor, revealing a pair of handcuffs. I cringed as I picked up the cuffs, the cold metal surface sending a shiver down my spine. I looked at the cuffs and sighed. There’s no getting out of this one. 

I locked on the handcuff and lifted my arm, gesturing for Hisoka to do the same. He complied, latching the cuff around his pale wrist. There was a loud metallic thud as we both turned to face the prisoner who had now been freed from their restraints. I watched as the prisoner threw off his mask that hid his face revealing a masculine blonde haired man. He rolled his arms and cracked his fingers before emerging from the dark space. His cold gaze violated every inch of my skin sending a cold feeling down my spine. His bloodlust was spilling out of him, forming what resembled a dark purple fog that slowly swallowed the room. He halted. Hisoka stood in front of me attempting to shield me from any potential threat. I scrunch my face in annoyance. Do I really look that weak? “What kind of sick man sends a little girl to fight me,” 

“Keep talking old man,” I spat “see where that gets you.” I push Hisoka from in front of me with my free arm. He looked surprised by my actions but chose not to interfere. The prisoner stood across from me, his broad shoulders and muscly arms reflecting the dim lighting of the room. His piercing blue eyes burrowed into my skull. He began stepping towards me slowly, lifting his arms as if to strike at any moment. I released my bloodlust, our auras fighting for dominance. As he inched closer I raised my hand which now had sharp claws emerged from my veiny fingers. I grinned as the man’s sly expression began to disappear. 

I felt his bloodlust weaken as his confidence strides became hesitant and jumpy. He was only inches away now. He towered over me, his smug expression facing down at me. In one swift motion, I plunged my nails into his chest, ripping out his heart. I chuckled lowly, dangling the cloth wrapped organ in front of him. The smell of the blood. the sound of his breath hitching. The fear in his eyes. It was addictive. I smiled innocently before kissing on the cheek. He grabbed at his chest, his fear filled and puzzled expression sending shivers of excitement down my spine. His knees gave way as he fell to the ground. 

I placed the heart in his lifeless hand and patted his shoulder. “You're quite the little sadist aren’t you Hana-Chan,” Hisoka cooed from behind me. I turned around to face him, my hands on my hips. “And what of it,” I answered back, glaring at him. He giggled before raising his cuffed hand. “Do remember this is a team challenge...do not act recklessly like that again,” he asserted coldly. I raised my eyebrow before grinning and poking his shoulder with my bloody finger. “What are you gonna do about it,” I joked. He bent down to my level, inches away from my face. His hot breath brushing against my nose. “I’m going to have to punish you,” my face burnt a deep shade of red as my eyes widened. I stepped back to create space between us. “Let’s just get this over with,” I blurted, turning away to hide my red cheeks. 

♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️  
~ time skip brought to you by Tonpa’s laxatives ~

I grunted as I yanked my hand out the prisoner’s chest, small trails of blood staining my fitted crop top. I glanced behind me to see Hisoka pulling a playing card of the head of a lifeless body. We were able to defeat all of the prisoners so far despite being bound together.I straightened before glancing around the room. The walls were splattered with blood and the stench of dead bodies lingered in the air. There was a loud siren over the intercom announcing that we had completed the first half of the challenges. I pivoted, ignoring the sound of flesh squelching under my feet. I was ankle deep in corpses. Honestly not the first time 

I’ve been in this situation and probably not the last. We walked out of the room, towards the entrance. “We make a pretty good team, you and I,” Hisoka said as he looked down at me with his hypnotic gaze. I pulled off the cuff binding me to him before speaking “If you say so Hisoka.” He rubbed his wrist before placing it over his chest and forming an offended expression. “You don’t agree?,” 

“I’m only cooperating with you because of the exam, outside of this you and I would never be a team,” I asserted. I didn’t plan on spending any more time with this clown than I had too. He made me all flustered and shy. Not to mention he was dangerous. “You’d be surprised, we’ll always find a way back to each other, my little doll,” he purred. As much as I hated to admit it, there was something about him that intrigued me. My reactions and behavior towards him were strange and the things I was feeling were foreign. Stop it. I need to keep my head in the game. I can't keep getting distracted like this or I’ll end up dead. 

Hiya! Author-Chan here, Uh I made the chapter a lil longer so I hope u enjoyed :D Also any suggestions would be great per usual UwU


	4. The hunter and the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and you'll find out :p

It had only been a few hours since we’d started. We entered the next challenge which seemed to be an obstacle course. It was raised about 20 feet in the air meaning one small misstep could mean death. Hisoka’s arm snakes around my waist, suddenly lifting me off my feet into a fireman’s lift. I squealed as he held his tight grip on my waist. I kicked my legs and arms in protest. “I am perfectly capable of finishing this course by myself!” 

I protested pushing on his back in an attempt to loosen his grip. “Stop squirming, I’m perfectly aware of that but we’ll finish faster this way,” Hisoka spoke calmly. I could tell he was amused by the fact that I was incredibly uncomfortable. I sharpened my nails before targeting his jugular. “Put me down,” my stern voice echoed as a drop of blood dripped down his neck. “You’re being bratty little doll, stop it,” as he spoke I pushed my nails deeper into his neck. 

He sighed before dropping me to the ground. Before he could open his mouth to lecture me, I leapt off the ledge onto the first of obstacles. I began sprinting through the course, dodging the obstacles with ease. My small figure allowed me to stay light on my feet which was essential to completing this challenge.After about an hour, I looked back to see Hisoka making his way through the obstacles, his graceful and calculated movements contrasting his strange clown-like ensemble. 

He paused. My face went pale as I realised he noticed me staring. I spun back around slamming my face jonti my palm. I turned my focus back to the obstacle course which I had almost completed. I lunged at the rope, grabbing it and swinging across to the finish line before turning back to look at Hisoka. A smile playing across my lips. He leapt towards me landing harshly on the pavement. He stiffened as he placed his hand over his right shoulder and rolled his arm to relieve tension. 

“I’ll admit your agility and speed is impressive and you have potential,” I grinned as I heard those words “but don’t get too cocky, you have a long way to go.” I rolled my eyes continuing to walk down the hall. “Whatever Hisoka,” We exited the challenge completing phase 3. “Hisoka number 44 and Hanako number 123 are the first applicants to finish.” We walked into the round empty room unsure of what to do next. Are you kidding? Another eternity in an enclosed space with this clown. Someone give me a break. I dropped onto the floor, leaning my head into my hands and exhaling loudly. “Gittarackur number 301 is third to finish,” I watched as Hisoka went up to greet the tall muscular man. His movements were mechanical and his purple pinned face contorted as he responded to Hisoka’s greeting. I analysed his green clothing that also featured multiple pins. Didn’t know they were friends. Didn’t know Hisoka had any friends.

♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️  
~ time skip brought to you by oOOooh GooOoOoOoOn ~

Three minutes left. Where are they? I frantically looked around trying to spot Killua’s fluffy white hair. I tapped my feet anxiously, biting my nails. Come on you can do it. Please make it though. Please.  
Thud  
I spun around to face the commotion. I peeled myself off the floor, stumbling to my feet. “Hanako!” Kurapika’s soothing voice echoed through my ears. “You guys couldn’t take any longer?” I mocked, putting my hands on my hips. I watched as they walked towards me, their hair all messy and their clothes covered in dust. Kurapika wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. “Don’t ever leave us like that again,” his breath lingering on the nape of my neck as he continued to hold me in his arms. “I missed you to Kurapika,” I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder. I felt another pair of arms snake around my waist and spikey hair brushing against my arm. 

“Hanako-san you scared me,” Gon said, his sweet voice causing me to smile. I looked around to see Killua standing across from me with his arms crossed. Kurapika lifted his tight embrace as I slipped past. “Didn't you miss me Killua?” I teased putting my hands on my hips. “You wish old hag!” He spat scrunching his nose. I chuckled and scooped him up into my arms. I've grown quite fond of this stubborn little brat. I continued to hug him as his face turned bright pink and he started to squirm. “OI! Put me down!,” protested. I released my strong grip as he fell to the floor landing on his feet. “Stop that! You're embarrassing me!” He shrieked, his face still a vibrant shade of pink. 

Gon and Kurapika giggled at Killua’s flustered state. “What took you guys so long?” I asked, ruffling Killua’s hair with my fingers. “This idiot over here cost us 50 hours for his perverted ways,” Killua sighed pointing over at Leorio. “Oi! I was being strategic!” Leorio screamed, throwing his fingers in Killua’s face. “Who were your teammates Hanako?” Gon asked innocently, his eyes still as cheerful as ever. 

“Oh I was with Hisoka,” I said blankly. I watched a look of concern formed over Kurapika’s face as Gon’s delightful expression turned dark. “Wh- what? Hanako-san are you ok?” he mumbled his words, reaching out to my shoulder. “I’m fine…” I said puzzled by their reaction.   
“Hanako he’s dangerous… you know that right?” Kurapika spoke sternly, his grey eyes targeting mine. We were suddenly interrupted by a loud siren as the small crowd began to shift towards the large exit. 

We walked out of the tower as a cool wave of relief washed over me. I’ve never craved fresh air and sunlight as much as I do right now. All the hours locked up inside with that pervy clown really took a toll on me. A slim tanned man stood in front of his. He styled a protruding mohawk and thin glasses. He adjusted his glasses before speaking "Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and Final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." The man snapped his fingers as another figure emerged, pushing along a cart supporting a weird box. 

“I require you to draw lots,” He said. Lots? What for? "To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted." He brushed his hand over at the box, and continued, "In here are twenty-four numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you each to draw a card in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?" Hisoka emerged from the crowd, striding confidently towards the box. He glances at the slot, before turning and walking away. I felt a nudge on my back as I saw Kurapika gesturing for me to go up. Oh it’s my turn. I walked over to the box, before hesitating. 

I reached my hand down the hole pulling out a thin piece of cardboard. I slipped back into the crowd, standing between Killua and Kurapika. I slid the card into my back pocket and crossed my arms. I watched as everyone went up and received their cards. The examiner instructed us to lift the seal off our cards to reveal our targets. I slowly peeled the film off the card as I stared at the number printed in black on the card. 301...301...who’s 301? 

I covered my card with one hand before facing upwards to spot the number. Damn it. Everyone’s taken off their badges. I stopped. My eyes locked on the badge 7 feet in front of me. 301. My eyes traced off the badge up the green vest. Gittarackur. His purple face twitched as he moved disjointedly. I raised the card to my lip, biting on it and smirking. How fun. The examiner explained the objective of the challenge. Our tag was worth 3 points and our target’s tag was worth three points. Everyone else’s tag is worth 1 point. “You’re free to use any method you chose to steal the tags, including killing your target and taking the tag of the corpse,” the examiner continued.

I felt something pull on my shirt as I turned around. “Oi, Hanako we’re boarding the ship now,” Killua said. I stepped onto the boat, down onto the floor next to Kurapika who held his usual serious expression. Looked over at Gon who looked like he had seen a ghost. I stood up and walked over to him. “Gon are you ok?” I asked. I watched his face twitch upwards, his eyes weary and scared. “Me? I’m ok Hanako-san I just,” Gon replied reluctantly.  
“Gon spit it out,” I blurted. I watched him pull his card out revealing the number 44. Hisoka.   
“44 is…” Killua started “Man you have bad luck!”   
“No kidding,” I continued. Gon laughed nervously before slipping his cardback in his pocket. He repeatedly looked over to the otherside of the boat at Hisoka who was seated next to Gittarackur. “Well you and I should be seeing each other sometime during this challenge,” I said to gon showing him my card. He looked at me puzzled.   
“What do you mean hana- oh,” he hesitated before speaking again “Gittarackur…”   
“Unfortunately yes,” I sighed “well have fun?” 

They nodded as I turned around to return to Kurapika. I slumped down to the grown sighing. Kurapika looked down at me, his gentle eyes catching my gaze. “Is something wrong?” he asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. I smiled gently before opening my mouth to speak   
“My target happened to have befriended a murderous psychopath,” I said in a sarcastic tone. He was about to speak before he was interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice. The tour guide explained the terms and conditions of this challenge and timed each of us as we departed. I stepped off the boat walking towards the shaded forest. I stopped looking back at Kurapika who smiled gently. Here we go.


	5. Favours

I picked up the pace, running into the forest. I leapt upwards, hooking onto the branch of a tree and swinging onto a higher one. I crouched down, activating my Zetsu. I waited patiently, watching the boat closely. 

Gittarackur followed Goz, one of the applicants I noticed in the beginning of the exam. I silently jumped from branch to branch, not taking my eyes off my target as he travelled deeper into the forest. I halted suddenly, my eyes widening. I saw Hisoka in the distance, parked under a tree fiddling with a butterfly. Not off brand for him but still. I can’t sacrifice this phase. I have to complete my mission. Even if I put up a good fight. What would be the best decision? Fight with the possibility of losing or killing three other applicants? I sat there contemplating my options. When i suddenly snapped back into reality realising i had lost sight of Gittarackur. 

“Shit…,” I cursed under my breath. I can’t believe I let a perverted clown throw me off my game. I Jumped onto the grown. Palming my face and groaning. “Idiot!” I barked at myself. I walked in the direction I had last seen Gittarackur, trying to hitten my senses in the hopes of detecting him. 

♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️  
~ time skip brought to you by Chrollo’s Badonkers ~

It had been a few days since I’d seen Gittracker, I was able to collect one tag on the way. I decided to set up camp in a large oak tree position deep within the forest. I tied my bag to one the twiggs extending from the branch before resting my back on the rough bark. My eyes slowly closed as I leaned my head back. The only sound echoing through my ears were the whistles of the wind against the leaves of the tree. I exhaled deeply, trying to milk this moment of peace and quiet. My eyes shot open as I heard a yell coming from behind me. I ducked my head behind me to see the source of the commotion. Kurapika. HIs blonde hair glistening in the moonlight. 

He was fighting off two men trying his hardest to guard them off. I yanked my bag off the twig, snapping it in the process. I leapt from the tree, landing on the damp ground with a thud. I sprinted towards him as I threw my bag onto my back. Everything went blurry as I felt a sense of rage overcome me. The sounds of Kurapika’s grunts and yells got louder with every step I took. I clenched my teeth, trying to control my anger.

Kurapika’s P.O.V

I groaned, swiftly swinging my wooden swords in my attackers knees. He winced in pain grabbing his throbbing knee. Without warning, the second attacker lunged at me with his fist. It's too late. I don’t have enough time to dodge it. I don’t have enough time to deflect it. I closed my eyes, turning my face away and bracing for impact. I clenched my teeth, lifting my hands to my face. Thud. I stood there, my hands raised in front of my face. I slowly opened my eyes, lowering my hands. There were two headless bodies laying on the floor. I had only closed my eyes for a fraction of a second yet, they were lying here in front of my face. I straightened looking around.

“Hanako…” I mumbled in disbelief. There she was standing with her back to me. My eyes filled with terror as she turned around, her clothes stained with blood. She was carrying the heads of my attackers, her eyes were crazed as she held a devilish expression. She dropped the heads onto the floor before beginning her sentence. “Well?...Your welcome,” she said wiping her bloodied hands on her pants. 

“Hanako…,” I said “How did you...I.” She chuckled before walking towards me. Her feet denting the bodies on the floor. “Don’t get any ideas Kurapika,” she uttered “I needed more badges.” She bent over, plucking the tags off the lifeless bodies. Even in her crazed and murderous state she still held her beauty and I despite my fear I still felt an odd sense of care for her. She smiled, turning to walk away. “Wait,” I called out grabbing her arm. 

She turned around looking at me puzzled. “We should stick together,” I blabbered out “For the purpose of succeeding in the exam of course.” She placed her finger on the tip of her chin, looking up at me curiously.  
“Sounds like a plan,” she exclaimed “but first...I need to get cleaned up.” I nodded as we began to walk towards the river I'd seen previously. The walk was accompanied by an awkward silence, the only sounds that could be heard being the sounds of our feet against the grass and the whistling of the wind between the trees. “Hanako,” I blurted, looking down at her. “Mm?” she replied. 

“Back then… how did u do that?” I asked.  
“Do what?” She said obliviously.  
“You decapitated those men within a matter of seconds!” I exclaimed.  
“Hey! I know I'm rusty , leave me alone,” she said as I looked at her with my surprised expression “You forget Kurapika I’ve been training since before I could walk… I had a childhood quite similar to Killua’s .” I felt the atmosphere between us change as her soft lighthearted expression began to wilt. “You haven’t told me much about your childhood,” I stated, removing my gaze from her. 

“Neither have you,” She spoke, scratching the side of her head.  
“I asked first,” I said, crossing my arms. She huffed in annoyance.  
“There’s not much to it,” she groaned, “I was trained day and night… tortured and pushed to my limits over and over… I was the lab rat for what a child could handle.” She wilted, lowering her head. I never knew she had experienced such trauma. Such terrible things as a child. 

“Hanako I-” I said.  
“Stop,” she bellowed “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Luckily, we’d reached the river before I could ruin this relationship even further. She walked over to the river dropping her bag and reaching to pull off her shirt. “Uh- I’ll leave you to it,” I said to her before walking off and sitting behind a tree. I felt my eyelids flutter. I tilted my head down, hoping to sneak in a nap before she got back. “Oi,” a familiar voice beckoned from in front of me. I looked up analyzing her new ensemble. She had exchanged her green cargo pants for black ones and her black top for a fitted white one along with a techwear vest. “Quit staring,” she spat “let’s go.” She lowered her hand to help me up but I refused pushing off the tree and standing up right. “Let’s get some sleep,” I said 

“We’ve still got a couple days to go,” We both nodded in silent agreement, setting up camp under the tree. I felt the air around us lighten as her body began to relax. I opened my eyes, hesitantly shifting my gaze to Hanako who was laying next to me. She was clutching her bag close to her body, her back leaned against the tree. She was shivering, her arms covered in goosebumps. I sighed, lifting my tabard over my shoulders. I placed it around her shoulder, feeling her twitch as my cold hand made contact with her skin. I chuckled softly, brushing her hair out of her face and leaning my back onto the bark of the tree. I felt my eyelids giveaway as I began to slip off to sleep. 

♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️  
~ time skip brought to you by Koorapika is drowning in an indescribable emptiness~

Hanako’s P.O.V

My eyes shot open as I heard a distant rustle behind me. I sharpened my nails jumping onto my feet while still being crouches down with my hand on the ground. “I know you're there,” I yelled “Come out!”  
“...Hanako wha-,” I shoved my hand over Kurapika’s mouth, gesturing for him to stay silent. He nodded as I released my grip. I heard the distant shuffling get louder and louder as I raised my sharpened nails. My eyes widened as I watched a playing card flying towards me. I threw my shoulder back, narrowly avoiding my arm being sliced off. I turned to face the figure emerging from the bushes. “Hisoka…,” I murmured. Kurapika’s eyes widened with horror as he turned his head to face me. Hisoka chuckled deeply before raising his card and licking it. “Did you miss me Hana-Chan?” he purred, grinning. His golden orbs violated every inch of my skin and sent a wave of panic through my limbs. I scoffed, gritting my teeth. “Kurapika...run,” I asserted, still holding eye contact with Hisoka. 

“But-”  
“Kurapika now,” I cut him off, glaring at him. He nodded, jumping to his feet and sprinting away.  
“What do you want,” I rumbled, lifting myself.  
“As hostile as ever I see,” he groaned rolling his eyes “Is it so wrong to think that I was simply looking for a companion?” he chuckled.  
“You only look for people you want to kill Hisoka,” I spat at him, my eyes painted with disgust. 

“I’ll make an exception,” he cooed “only for you of course.” He smirked, his devious smile made me quiver with excitement. I turned around, reaching for Kurapika’s tabard and throwing it over my shoulder. “Gittarackur huh?” Hisoka said, crossing his arms. I looked up at him suddenly with a confused expression.  
“Excuse me?” I mumbled. He pointed down at my target card laying on the floor. I internally face-palmed myself, groaning at my idiotic behavior. Shit. “Don’t worry,” he began “I won’t tell him.” He giggled, slowly pacing towards me. I stiffened as Hisoka circled around me. “Though it’”ll cost you,” his whispered into my ear as i shook with disbelief “you’ll owe me a… favour,” 

A favour? What kind of favour? What have I gotten myself into. (- _ - * ;) “Look, just tell me where my target is and maybe i’ll consider it,” I barked at him. He halted in front of me, his large figure towering over me. He chuckled before, whistling. “I don’t remember putting you in charge of things my dear,” he purred. I rolled my eyes, turning around to leave, as he grabbed my arm and roughly spun me back to face him. 

His piercing yellow eyes directed their gaze at me. He was much closer now, bent over only inches away from my face. My breathing became heavy, as his grip around my arm grew tighter. “Don’t test me,” he scolded, his playful tone gradually fading away. I yanked myself out of his grip, cupping my now bruised arm. “Or what,” I growled, not wanting to let him win. His mouth gaped open, slightly taken back by my response. This state quickly diminished as a smile grew on his face. He laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. “Oh how amusing you are Hana-chan...very well I’ll take you to your target,” he said, slowly lifting himself “On the condition that you let me accompany you.” I glared at him in shock.  
“Your kidding right?” I groaned.  
“Dead serious, my little flower,” He giggled “follow me.” I reluctantly followed him, walking alongside him through the deep forest. 

♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️♣️♥️♠️♦️  
~ time skip brought to you by Ging’s terrible parenting skills ~

Why am I doing this? I already have enough badges? Why am I blindly following this madman? I grunted, frustrated with myself. “What bothers you Hana-chan,” Hisoka queried, shuffling his cards.  
“I don’t even need Gittarackur’s tag, I have three others.” I mumbled, not shifting eyes from the path in front of me. “Oh my... are you referring to these tags?” He mocked, raising his hand which had your three tags in between his fingers. My eyes widened in shock as a vein popped up on my knotted forehead. “HOW DID YOU-,” I shrieked reaching at my tags. He swiftly lifted his arm out of the way, smiling. “A magician never reveals his secrets,” 

He teased “I’ll give them back to you… once you’ve proven to me that you deserve them.” I clenched my first. Who was he to decide he could belittle me this way. “Are you saying you think I’m weak?” I spat, looking up at him determined.  
“Not at all,” he said “I recognise your potential… in fact you might even be on par with Gittarackur.”  
“Then why do you insist on belittling me,” I uttered.

“Tease you, make you angry,” he muttered “It’ll make it all the more entertaining when I end your life.” I scoffed, crossing my arms. I suddenly stopped, my mouth gaping open. A familiar figure stood in front of me, his dark hair falling down to his waist. “Illumi…,” I whispered “ILLUMI?” He turned around, his eyes blank and lifeless.  
“Hanako...It’s been a while,” he said in a monotone voice.  
“When did you- Why-,” I stumbled on my words walking towards him. 

“Is it that surprising that I took the Hunter’s Exam?” He continued.  
“You two know each other?” Hisoka beckoned from behind, sliding his cards into his pants. 

Sorry about the long chapter D:


	6. Final Test

“More or less,” I said “We used to train together from time to time.”

“More like every week for 5 years,” Illumi said, crossing his arms “Either way… You aren’t supposed to be here.’’ 

“You're an assassin?,” Hisoka said arcing his brow at you. 

“Hanako is from a very powerful family of assassins,” Illumi continued with his robotic voice “Infact her family and mine are quite close.” I groaned, facepalming my forehead before glaring at him. Illumi stared at me obliviously. I grunted at his behavior before turning back to Hisoka who had a frown plastered on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me Hana-chan.” 

“You didn’t ask,” I huffed “Either way, unlike some, I prefer to keep my identity to MYSELF.” I exaggerated my actions trying to gesture to Illumi that he had done something wrong. He continued to be clueless, before I felt a hand cup my shoulder. “Now now… If there’s one thing I hate, it's secrets.” Hisoka smirked as I flinched under his touch. I brushed his hand off, looking up at Illumi. 

“Illumi, old friend,” I said awkwardly, reaching out my hand and grinning forcefully “Why don’t you spare a fellow assassin your tag?” 

“Hanako, you know I would never willingly give you my tag,” He said. I sighed as my expression darkened. I lowered my face, shadowing the top half of my face. 

“I guess I’ll have to take it by force,” I bellowed sinisterly, slowly raising my face to reveal my crazed expression. Illumi's eyes widened as he stepped backwards. "Don't pick fights you can't win Hanako," He spat, twirling his needles through his fingers. I scoffed. He raised his hand, aggressively flicking his wrist as needles flew in my direction. I sighed, dodging the weapons with one swift move.

“You never learn do you?” Illumi’s breath hitched as I appeared behind him, throwing the side of your hand into the back of his neck targeting his pressure point. He grunted, gritting his teeth and stumbling forward. I latched my arm onto a tree, dangling from it childishly. He turned to face me, still gripping the back of his neck. His limbs had become weak and his vision was blurring. 

“You’ve improved,” he said in his robotic voice. I smirked at his compliment, swinging back on the branch to build my momentum. I suddenly lunged at him, my sharpened nails raised high. I targeted my hand at his chest as my eyes suddenly widened. Illumi had disappeared. Before I could comprehend what happened I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. Illumi had smashed his hand into the pressure point in my back. 

I grunted as I landed roughly on the grass. Without warning, I pushed my body off the floor, spinning around as my foot connected with Illumi’s face. His head whipped to the side, his silky black hair falling against his chest as I planted my foot into the ground. I pushed off the ground aiming my fist in the air. My petite lifted high into the air to further ensure the strength of my final attack. Illumi lifted his arm, aiming his grip at my throat. I smiled, grabbing his wrist which was inches from my neck. I latched my second hand on to his wrist, bruises blossoming under my fingertips. 

I grunted lifting him over my head by his wrist and slamming him into the ground. The dirty floor dented as his body made an impact with it. I raised from my crouched position, plucking Illumi’s card from his chest and waving it in his face mockingly. He mumbled some audible phrases before going limp. I tapped his cheek lightly with my cupped hand before speaking “Until next time.” I felt a cool wave of relief wash over me as I dropped Illumi’s tag into my pouch. I tightened my ponytail before turning to walk away. “Leaving so soon?” Hisoka’s seedy voice bellowed from behind me 

“I’m feeling a bit used Hana-chan,” I exhaled loudly, turning back to face the man, my expression still unamused. “What gave me away?” I groaned. Hisoka lifted from the tree, slowly walking towards me. I lifted my head as he got closer and closer. “Seeing the way you throw around Illumi like he was nothing gets me very… excited,” he hummed “I don't know if I’ll be able to control myself.” I crossed my arms.

“Keep it in your pants,” I scoffed. He raised his hand to his mouth, mockingly holding a shocked expression. 

“So lewd Hanako, aren’t you ashamed?” He cooed in the shell of my ear. I raised my hand to his chest, shoving him away aggressively. “Coming from a pervert like you!” I shrieked, shoving my finger in his face. He laughed, lowering my finger gently with his hand. He leaned his face in, analysing my fuming expression. “Pervert?” He exclaimed with a shocked expression “What makes you think I’m a pervert!”

I glared at him, a vein popping out of my forehead. I gripped his shirt, twirling it around my fist roughly and pulling him towards me. “WHAT MAKES ME THINK YOUR A PERV?” I barked in his face, as he chuckled nervously “YOU BAS-” I was suddenly interrupted by Hisoka’s lean arm roughly gripping my waist, throwing me against the tree. “No need to be so loud Hana-Chan,” he teased “You wouldn’t want to be caught with a pervert like me...right?” I huff, feeling the rough bark against my back. I lifted my head. I felt my heart drop as a familiar jacket sleeve pocket out of the bush, swinging a small fishing rod.

Hisoka furrowed his brows, noticing my distressed expression. He felt a sudden tug on his shirt, looking down to where his tag should have been. He lifted his frame, facing the bush. My eyes widened as Gon emerged from the bush before turning around the escape. I watched Hisoka, waiting for his reaction. I stood there, my back still attached to the tree as I breathed heavily in disbelief. Hisoka chuckled. 

“It seems your friend has gotten away with my tag,” he cooed “I could use up my favour now… but that really is no fun is it?” I pushed myself up against the tree as he walked towards me, placing his arm over my head and his other down near my waist. I was trapped between his body and the tree shivering as my face turned red. “Blushing?” He purred “My My, if i didn’t know any better I’d say you have a crush on me.” My face suddenly paled as I tensed up. 

“I- I- I DO NOT HAVE A CRU-,” I shrieked before he suddenly clamped his large hand over my mouth. I threw my hand around his wrist pulling at it roughly before decking him in the stomach. He gripped his stomach, before looking up at me hungrily. “Oh you're going to pay for that,” He moaned.  
“Hands off perv,” I spat at him. He laughed darkly, straightening his posture. I had never realised how tall this man was, he towered over me and his lean sculpted body caused a strange sensation in my lower stomach.

“Why do you insist on resisting me?” he whined as my muscles tensed scrambling my brain for an answer “In terms of fighting… of course.” I looked up at him, my face painted with irritation. 

“What did you think I was referring to?” He cooed seductively, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“YOU- You are so IRRITATING,” I screamed at him, flailing my arms “I’m out of here.” 

“Hana-chan don’t get frustrated,” he pouted. “I only annoy you because I like you so… you and that intense aura of yours.” I rolled my eyes at his comment. 

“Are we done here?” I muttered, swiping the dirt of my shoulders. 

“I sure hope not,” He said “You’re incredibly amusing.” 

“Yeah nope, bye,” I walked past him, softly bumping his shoulder and turning back to him “Good luck...Perv.”

“The best of Luck, my crimson petal,” He flirted. I cringed at the sound of his comment. 

“Don’t call me that,” I scoffed, turning back to walk away. 

“No I think I will,” he joked. I raised my arm, flipping him off whilst still having my back faced to him. He chuckled at my hostile behavior. 

It had been a few hours since I’d seen Hisoka. I had made my way back to the beach, waiting out the rest of the phase atop a tree. I watched as more and more contestants emerged out of the thick bush, wounded and exhausted. It was only a matter of time before Kurapika and Killua got here...right? I jumped as I heard an intruding motor like sound enter my ears. The boat had parked right across from me, ready to take the remaining contestants to the last phase.

I sighed, clenching my fist. They’re not gonna make it. Not that I cared. I wasn’t here to make friends. I was here on a mission. I’m an assassin and assassins don’t have friends. My connection to them could jeopardize everything.I need to cut ties. I sloped down, reluctantly slipping out of the tree. I paced over towards the incredibly infuriating commentator...tour thingy. “Welcome back Number 123,” She exclaimed, causing you to cringe at her terrifyingly joyful behavior.

“Whatever,” I scoffed, throwing her my three badges. I shuffled onto the boat, dropping my belongings onto the dusty wooden deck. I inhaled deeply, slowly shifting my head back as I felt the harsh sun rays bury into my neck. I sighed, slugging him shoulders down as my hair softly blew in the breeze.

“Hanako,” Illumi’s cold voice made me suddenly jump. 

“Jesus Illumi, you scared the living Hee Jeebees out of me,” I groaned, playful shoving him. His disguise as Gittarackur was utterly terrifying to me… his face was constantly pulled in a forced smile. It was eerie.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he said, wrapping his large purple hands around my forearm with one mechanical movement and pulling me towards him.

“Oh really says who,” I sassed, turning my face away to frustrate him.

“Hanako, your father has confined you for your entire life not even allowing you to come to my property for training,” 

“Your point?”

“I find it hard to believe that he funded this uncalled for expedition,” I turned to face him. My eyes hooded and my expression no longer playful. I yanked my forearm out of his rough grip, pushing my face towards him.

“If you tell my father or anyone for that matter where I am or what I’m doing...I’ll kill you,” I whispered into his pinned face that twitched momentarily. I straightened, smirking softly. “It was so nice seeing you again Illu,” He blinked, utterly confused “Don’t be defiant and make this reunion a bad one,” I patted him on the shoulder lightly as he looked down at my hand. He grabbed it harshly pushing himself into my personal bubble. “I’ll let it slide, but you owe me one,” he muttered. My joyful expression wilted, an irritated expression forming on my face. Not this shit again. 

“No thanks,” 

“What do you mean no thanks?” 

“I mean no, do I need to say it again?” He dropped my hand, lifting up his head and looking around before refocusing his gaze on me. “You really never change do you,” 

“Don’t hold your breath,” I grinned.

Your breath hitched as you heard a familiar voice call your name. You dodged your head behind Illumi softly pushing him to the side. Your eyes brightened as a smile grew on your face at the sight of soft blonde hair. “Kurapika!”

you squealed as you ran up to him, wrapping your arms around him and nuzzled your head into his shoulder as he lifted you. “You're ok!” he smiled softly as you released your grip “Not that I’m surprised,” I chuckled. What was this? Since when did I feel stupid sappy things like this? “Oi Old hag,” Killua grumbled “Thanks for not dying,” I grinned, running my fingers through his hair.   
“Your welcome?” I laughed as he slapped my wrist. I chuckled at his cold behavior.

~Hisoka P.O.V~  
I watched as the blonde boy picked her up and slightly caressed her thigh. I felt jealousy build up in my lower core. Nothing new. I never did enjoy the sight of others playing with my toys. Especially not one as promising as this one. I scoffed, turning my head to the side. “It seems my toy has made...friends,” I muttered to myself. 

Hiya! Author-Chan here and um just a disclaimer but uh Kurapika Stans you might wanna leave 0-0 no further context will be given ;P


	7. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Ghoul reference see if you can spot it :p

I stepped off the boat, shuffling past the contestants to reach the rest of the group. “Gon...Killua what’s going on?” I whispered loudly. Killua clamped his hand over my mouth, glaring at me. “Baka Netero’s bout to explain the last phase,” 

I pulled back, peaking my head above the line of men in front of me eagerly. He revealed a large board. On it we're pictures of contestants' faces that were connected through a system of lines. I placed the pad of my finger on my chin trying to decipher the lines. 

“Everybody will have two opportunities to prove themself,” the old man yapped. I bit the elastic band around my wrist, pulling it off with my teeth. I tied my short hair back. “Depending on how you did in the exam, you could have more than two opportunities,” 

“Say chairman, what determined who did well and who didn’t?” I spoke loudly as the chairman looked at me surprised. He coughed and smiled before speaking “Well if you must know, we follow a specific criteria that determines your opportunities in this phase… you number 123 have three opportunities,” 

I smiled sluggishly, shrugging my shoulders as if to brag. I heard members of the crowd scoff and mumble.The staff lined us up on the side of the green textured room. The walls were pale and the doors had circular arches and columns. I rested my head against the wall. Sucking air through my teeth as the cold surface brushed against my clothed back.

I groaned rolling my eyes as a familiar jester stood next to me. Resting his hip on the wall with his arms crossed. I reluctantly rolled my neck, facing him unamused. He continued to stare at me, thoroughly. Although his gaze didn’t feel violated… it didn't feel uncomfortable. His eyes softened and his lids were hooded. 

I scrunched my forehead at this out of character behavior. “What the hell are you looking at?” I spat at him. His head shook as he blinked his eyes sharply. My words had snapped him out of his mesmerized trance. “You dearest,” 

“Eugh, God… are you always this weird,”

“Hana-chan! Don’t be so rude,” He whined “All I wanted to say was good luck for our fight,” My heart dropped. Me? Fighting Hisoka? No. That's not. I didn’t come this far to fail at the hands of some perverted circus freak. “Our what?” 

“You truly are clueless Hana-chan,” He giggled, flipping his cards through his fingers “You and I are to engage in a fight… that is after I lose to your favourite blonde boy,” Blonde...Blonde boy? Kurapika. I yanked at his shirt, pulling him down to my level. “If you lay a finger on that boy I-,”

“You’ll what? Hurt me? No do entertainment with your plans Hana-Chan,” You went silent. 

“That’s right. You can’t. You may put up a fight against Illumi but I am a whole different level my dear,” He said as he cupped your cheek. “You...Hanako are...weak,” 

~FLASH BACK~

“You are weak,” she said coldly, striking me across the face “You are good for nothing, YOU’RE WEAK!” Strike.

“All you do is cry,” Strike. 

“Stop crying,” I clenched my fist, pulling on my restraints. I sniffled, trying to hold back my tears. 

“I said stop crying,” Strike. I yelped as she grazed her hand over my red face. Shifting slightly as sharp pains suddenly sent up my limbs.

Everything hurt. The chains around my limbs began to dig into my skin. As I opened my eyes to face her. My eyes were sore from the countless tears and my clothes torn and ragged. I watched as she lifted his rusted shears, positioning them at my fingers.

“Hanako,” 

“Please...don’t,”

“Hanako,”

“Please It hurts… let me go,”

“Hanako, what number are you up too,” 

“One thousand...three hundred...and thirty two,” 

I shrieked as the sound of squelching and sudden thump filled the room. She had cut off my index finger. Traces of blood lining her apron. I breathed heavily, whimpering in pain and pulling on my restraints. “Dearest, look at me,” she hummed. I clenched my eyes, facing away from her. 

She gripped my chin harshly, causing me to wince. She snapped her wrist to make me face her. “I’m doing this for you,” she whined, her enchanting green eyes burrowing into my puffy brown ones. “Please mama it hurts,” I cried weakly. My voice had weakened after the hours of shrieking and yelling. She softly palmed my face before striking my across the face harshly. I squirmed. “I didn’t raise you to be weak,” she spat before readjusting her shears at my toe. She pressed down as my pinky toe fell to the ground. I screamed, clenching my eyes closed and pooling with tears.

“Hanako, what number are you up to?”

“One thousand...three...hundred and twenty eight,” I choked. She sighed.

“Good girl,” She sang before bending back down to my feet. Her breath hitched. She hesitated before looking back up. “Hanako...Your toe has...healed?” she said confused “That's not- that isn’t possible,” She sat up, scratching her head. She began pacing back and forth rocking the bloodied shears in her hands. She turned to me, her blank face sending shivers down my spine.

She approached me suddenly, examining my hands where my wounds should have been thoroughly. “Sure you're a child but this level of regenerative powers is… unheard of,” She continued to examine my limbs. As she turned her attention to my face, lifting it with the side of her finger. “What kind of monster are you?” 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

“Hanako,” A familiar voice echoed from behind me as Hisoka released his grip on my cheek “Is he bothering you.” I watched as Kurapika glared at Hisoka, his eyes now glowing a dramatic crimson red. I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine, it's nothing,” Kurapika looked back down at me, concerned. 

“But he-,” I shook my head signalling for him to stop. Hisoka stood up before bending over. He whispered in my ear, his hot breath touching the shell of my ear “Don’t disappoint me...Hana-chan,” I turned to watch him gracefully pace away. I shook my head. Stop it. Don’t get distracted. 

“Hanako,” Kurapika said, his gentle gaze calming my nerves. “Yes Kurapika,”  
“Don’t worry me like that,” I stood there admiring his angelic state. His soft blonde hair, his beautiful eyes. How could someone so pure...someone so perfect and kind...want anything to do with a monster like me?

Heyo! Sorry about the short chapter. I've been trying to write but I'm really busy with school and what not :/ Holidays are coming up so I'll be able to update more often :D Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
